Fighting Food
by JillianForDays
Summary: Food is a passion that many love and we all need to survive. But not everyone, including Weiss Schnee, want it. The rest of team RWBY plan to somehow change that. [Entry to /r/RWBY's November MonCon] [Rated T for Eating Disorder] [One-Shot]


**This is my submission for the /r/RWBY's November MonCon. If you don't know what that is, I suggest checking it out.**

**Theme: Food**

**Characters (Must include, but not limited to): Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Food and eating wasn't something Weiss had come to love. Actually, it was something that she fought with, something that she struggled to face. Sure, everyone had problems with something: Blake with her past, Yang with her inconsistent semblance, and Ruby with her mother's passing, but nothing was as terrifying as battling an action that needed to be done to survive.<p>

Looking at the mirror, the frail girl with pure white hair sighed in disgust at her image. To any of her teammates, she was beautiful and slender. But upon further inspection, she could see the fat that built on her, which weighed her down until she was nothing but the blubber she despised. Bulky shoulders, protruding gut, fat face, thick legs. With a shaky hand the heiress reached for her bottle of dieting pills and unscrewed the cap, popping two of the blue glossy capsules.

"You don't need those." A small voice spoke up from behind Weiss and light footsteps signaled that soon there would be someone beside her. A hand rested on her incredibly thin shoulder, almost like her bone was tightly wrapped by her pale skin. "I've told you time and time again, those do nothing but destroy your body."

Weiss stood in silence, just staring coldly at her reflection. Her icy blue orbs were dull and the distance from her soul was evident. She did not have an immediate response for her team leader; they had been in this situation before. "I do need them Ruby. Just, just look at me." Ruby rubbed a light circle into her shoulder and let out a pent up sigh, shaking her head. Silver eyes locked with blue in the view of the mirror.

"Weiss, you really don't. You've been working out for over an hour every day. You've stopped eating breakfast. Now I've learned that you're throwing out your other meals as well? I'm worried about you. You need to eat, this has gone on for too long."

"Can't you see that this is important to me?!" The sound of heels echoed in the dorm room as Weiss turned away from Ruby. "I want to be thin, I want to look good! If you really cared about me, you would understand that and help me with it rather than pushing me away from what I want."

Silence filled the room as the two stood only a few feet apart from each other. "You're too thin." She whispered, chin pointed to the floor so guilty eyes did not have stare at Weiss' back. "You need to start eating again. You haven't eaten in over a week."

"I'll do what I want Ruby, but thank you for your concern. I'm fine." With arms crossed over her flat chest and her foot tapping on the hard wood floor impatiently, Ruby took the hint and escorted herself out. The door clicked quietly as it shut and Ms. Schnee let out a held in breath. _Food is my enemy._

Later that day Weiss dared to enter the mess hall, to sit with her friends and enjoy today's meal. But, but that's not how things could go or would go when she is around food. She sat beside her black-haired teammate in quiet as everyone around her shoveled the well needed meal into their gullets, sickened by the sight of the food tray in front of her. Nora was practically grinning with happiness as she ate quickly, whist Ren, of course, hid his head in shame at his partner's odd reactions. Pyrrha was soon leaving after her meal with Jaune right behind her in an effort to get some training done. "You want some, Weiss?" Blake's voice caught her off guard, and she responded with a shake of her head.

"No thanks."

With her tuna being shot down, the Faunus nodded neutrally and got up to toss out her trash. The blonde brute that sat beside Blake quickly slid over to be at Weiss' side.

"You know, Ruby's real worried about you." Yang said, poking at where she knew a protruding rib was. "We all are. Maybe you could eat something light at least? Like, a salad or something?"

Another brief head shake put a frown on Yang's face, but she didn't want to upset or anger the girl. She didn't want to do what Ruby did and push her away, she just wanted to help in any way she could. Blake returned and sat herself in between the two, sighing at Yang. Lilac eyes met amber, just like silver met blue, and the two shared a silent conversation. Both knew what was going on but had no way to prevent it.

Weiss had anorexia.

She excused herself from the cafeteria and proceeded to make her way back to the dorm room, not wanting to face her friends anymore for the rest of the night. They didn't deserve to have to force her to eat or to care about her when she didn't want help. She slowly closed the door and flicked the lock up before turning around to notice the red clad girl standing across the room from her. "R-Ruby what are you-"

Ruby closed the gap quickly, rose petals filling the room. She hugged the shell of a girl loosely, as if afraid to break any of the nutrient deprived, fragile bones. Small hands rubbed up and down the heiress' back as she rested her chin upon her shoulder. "Can I see something?"

"What?"

"I want to see your body." Her request took Weiss by surprise, but with a stammer Ruby pulled away and corrected herself, moving her hands back and forth quickly in defense. "N-not like that! I want to see what you hate so much."

With slight hesitation, Weiss turned around and slid the jacket off. She then removed the dress from her skeleton-like body, grabbing a pair of Yang's shorts to cover up her underwear. She turned herself around slowly before looking at the ground. "D-don't be so hostile about it, okay?"

Ruby let out a gasp and her hands went to glide over the mountains and valleys that were Weiss' rib cage. The dips in her body were dynamic, seemingly no fat present on the starving girl whatsoever. With eyes wide with fear, Ruby's hands fell into the hollows of her partner's hipbones. "Weiss…"

"Hideous, I know." She spat, catching her reflection out of the corner of her eyes again. "Too large."

"Not even close."

"What are you saying Ruby?"

Small pale hands moved back up the thin girl to trace over her collarbones; Ruby didn't dare take a look at Weiss' back. "You're so thin, you're s-scaring me." The younger girl's hands felt warm against her cold skin and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. However the stutter and the shake in Ruby's voice actually frightened Weiss. Lips curved down in a fearful frown as she was pulled back into an embrace. "I can't see you like this anymore. I can't see you being so close to crashing."

_Scaring her? _Weiss thought to herself, her arms instantly wrapping around Ruby as well. She felt her start to cry softly, and this was the point of breaking for her too. Hugging each other tightly, the two girls began to sob.

"You're m-my best friend, I can't see you do this to yourself. P-please, please let me help you."

Weiss' body shook against Ruby's and she clamped her eyes shut, tears streaming down her scrawny face. "I'm s-sorry. I don't look g-good though. I need this…"

"You don't! You need to eat! You have a problem W-Weiss and I need you around, if you're not eating you won't be around for too much longer."

Ear breaking silence filled the room, occasionally being interrupted by the sounds of sniffles and cries. Weiss clung to her partner and shook her head violently into the crook of Ruby's neck. "I can't!" She was now convulsing rapidly as well. "I'm too heavy, the idea of eating is sickening! Food is my enemy, can't you see that you dolt?!"

Ruby tore herself away from the wreck of a girl and held her shoulders strongly, silver eyes staring deeply at Weiss. "I-I need you to listen to me. I need you to start eating again. Something, _anything_."

"I'm n-not thin."

With a sigh Ruby took Weiss' hand and pulled it to herself, guiding it to feel Ruby's stomach. "Do you feel anything?"

"N-no, just flat."

Ruby nodded and moved the hand back to Weiss' body, sliding it over her rib cage. "What's the difference?"

Weiss remained silent.

"What's the difference?!" Ruby's voice was now loud, commanding, strained.

"…T-thinner. B-bonier." She stuttered, cupping her fingers gently over a rib. "I-is, is this w-what you were talking a-about?"

Fingers let go of their grip and Weiss' hand independently stayed on her body, twitching every so often. The room was once again quiet, the sound of soft breathing being the white noise in the background. The tension had slowly faded as the realization struck Weiss. Maybe she _was_ being unhealthy. Maybe she wasn't as heavy as she thought. Glancing back into the mirror however she was still given the horrific body image she had seen many times before.

"Ruby, w-why do I look different than I feel?"

"Anorexia, Weiss. It plays with your mind." Ruby slung her arm over the fragile shoulders and let out a soft sigh. "Does this mean you'll start eating again?"

The heiress nodded her head slowly, silently, before reaching for her nightgown. Ruby detached herself and stepped away, allowing Weiss the ability to put the clothes back on. The two remained in silence as Weiss looked back into the mirror, blue orbs narrowed with confusion. "What if this isn't my mind playing tricks on me?"

"It is, you're probably nothing like you see yourself as. I could prove it to you with a picture but, but that's not necessary. Plus, you're back in your clothes." Ruby couldn't help but chuckle.

Once again, Weiss let a slight smile creep onto her face. "T-thank you Ruby. For, for fighting with me on this."

It was only so long before she had crawled into bed, her skeleton being completely hidden by large piles of blanket. Ruby had remembered to unlock the door for their other teammates, and soon went to climb into her own bed. "R-Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby responded in a hush whisper, stopping in her tracks.

"Could you s-sleep with me?" Silence. "N-not like that you dolt!"

"Of course." Ruby giggled to herself before inevitably joining Weiss under the covers. With lack of fat, meant lack of body heat. It only made sense that she could and would be cold.

Within minutes the young girl was sleeping, arms wrapped around Weiss so tightly she was sure to pop. But as the night went on, she couldn't help but enjoy the closeness. She couldn't help but enjoy the worry and stress that she caused Ruby… well not the causing part but the fact that she was cared enough to make her feel that way. The sound of Ruby's soft breathing in her ear calmed her and made her want to do anything to keep her this gentle all the time. Slowly Weiss felt herself drifting to sleep, ready to take on the next day with her head high.

The next morning Weiss threw out her pills, and forced herself to eat an apple for breakfast. She complained that it was only an apple, a small one at that, and how long it would take to be able to eat more without feeling sick. But Ruby was cheering her on, grinning brightly as she saw her friend do something she hadn't in a while. Yang and Blake watched from afar, proud that the team captain got through to her. In reality, if anyone was to get through to Weiss, it would be Ruby. Team JNPR caught word from Blake and Yang on Weiss' start to a recovery, and promised they would be at her side however long it took her to conquer this problem.

Maybe her war with food was over. Maybe her war with food had just begun. Either way, Weiss had an ally at her side that no one could defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>If you did enjoy I'd really appreciate you voting for me when the week of voting! Thanks :)<strong>


End file.
